


绝对零度和绝望燃烧者的故事

by Setus



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, subscorp, top scorpion
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setus/pseuds/Setus





	绝对零度和绝望燃烧者的故事

 

 

放到现在，快凉已是名副其实的林魁教主。那天当他如神兵降临般救下那四个毛头小鬼时，快凉不由自主地回想起从前的经历。他对那四个孩子说，我也曾经在绝望中被人救过一把，明白你们的感受。敏感的卡西留了份心，事后她问起自己老爹，绝对零度也曾被人救过吗。强尼笑了，眼角的皱纹都透着怀念和温柔。他伸手挠了挠宝贝女儿短短的发茬，说道：“小南瓜，我以为你对我们这些老头子的故事都不感兴趣。”得到了撒娇般的哼声，他又轻敲了敲卡西的脑门：“让好莱坞巨星来给你讲个故事，关于绝对零度和绝望燃烧者的传奇。”

 

他的手腕和钢铁摩擦着，如烧熟般疼痛；他胸前的衣裳被血浸湿了一大片，变得干硬的布料蹭的伤口几度再次开裂出血；他的喉咙因为缺水而几乎发不出声音，就像他曾经见过的一个干涸碎裂的池塘那样。

 

快凉人生中没有多少时刻比现在更加狼狈——高温、脱水和过度失血。他求蝎子停下来，攥着铁链的人没有听见，手里的链子猛地一紧，快凉摔在地上。他咬着牙，挣扎了几次才从地上抬起身子勉强坐起来，背靠在一棵表皮凹凸不平的树上，立马感觉头晕眼花。

 

一片阴影从他头上投下来，快凉睁开眼，意识到蝎子正在俯视着他，用那双令人不安的眼睛。像在发问，又像在嘲笑他，隔着面具他也看不出来对方是什么表情。绝对零度——他还不习惯别人这么称呼自己，快凉用力咳出堵塞气管的血沫，注视着怪物：“你是不是已经忘了人类的正常需求？”

 

那怪物眨了眨眼，把铁链扔到一边。有着蝎子名号的游魂蹲在他身前握住他发抖的手，熔断了锁链。顾不上手腕的烧灼感，快凉瘫在树根上，面罩底下的汗珠把他的头发搅的一团糟，尘土附在他的伤口上，和黑紫色的皮肤混在一起，结了层硬壳。

 

蝎子摘下快凉的面罩，用一只手抬起他的脑袋，直直地看着他的眼：“在这儿呆着，别乱动。”快凉舔了舔干裂的嘴角，疲惫向他袭来。这可能是个逃走的好时机，然而他实在没有力气那么做了。几个小时的折磨耗尽了他的身体机能。尽管他经受了严格的考验才成为苔原，但很大程度上他仍然是个普通人。在他昏睡过去之前，他瞄到蝎子站起身离开了，快凉在心里惋惜自己错过的时机。

 

醒来时，他发觉自己干渴到说不出一句话。快凉浑身被汗打湿，夏夜的凉风也无法缓解突如其来的燥热。蝎子已经回来了，盘腿坐在他对面，扔过来一个皮袋，里头是被烤热的水。快凉顾不上抱怨和细想，每次吞咽的动作都伴随着剧痛和填平饥渴的慰藉。他甚至难以在停下来呼吸和继续摄入水分之间抉择，好在蝎子抬头看了他一眼，拍掉他手里的水袋：“别把你自己呛死了。”

 

在他忙着灌饱自己的时候，蝎子给他烤了兔子，有一只烧成了黑炭。绝对零度接过去，就着一壶水干咽下兔肉，他一开始就没对蝎子烤的食物抱什么希望。事实上，他没想到蝎子会给他找来水和吃的。

 

那怪物是个死而复生的忍者，执念于复仇。快凉一点都不了解蝎子，但人们总是同时提起他哥哥和蝎子，他就也听到关于那两个人之间的恩怨。

 

鲜少有外人知道他们是兄弟两个，哥哥璧寒是正牌的绝对零度，弟弟快凉被称为苔原。很久之后当他和蝎子回应雷神的号召，再次见面时，蝎子把他揽在怀里，揉乱了他的头发：“苔原，柔软的苔原。”

 

他们兄弟之间的界限本来很明确，他的哥哥像训练别人一样训练他。你不能期望被偷来的孩子之间发展出正常的兄弟感情。但当他听到璧寒被复活的忍者杀死的时候，快凉还是决定去找蝎子算账。那时他就明白，当你的亲人离去时，哪怕你自认为你们之间毫无联系，你仍旧会悲伤，会后悔，因为你们在没有意识到的时候已经产生了感情，然而那个人无法再回来了。抱着这种想法，快凉总是忍不住想到蝎子的家人。当他看到自己的妻儿被埋葬在冰层中时他也有同样的感觉吗？

 

但在那之前，他顶着绝对零度的名号，和烟忍者托马斯一道追着蝎子到那个病态的比武大会上。从他踏进厅堂的一刻起他就感觉自己踏进了坟墓，某些势力把他们都攥在手里玩的团团转。后来发生的所有事都和他的直觉吻合，但为了给哥哥报仇，快凉仍然接受了与蝎子对阵的安排。感情令人盲目，他是这样，蝎子也是。

 

他那时还没有和蝎子交过手，只从言语里听闻蝎子生前被璧寒所杀，因此并不像其它人那么畏惧蝎子。后者看见他的时候难得眯起眼，细细地把他从头到脚打量了一遍。“绝对零度已经死了。你是谁？”

 

他没有回答，托马斯朝蝎子喊道：“你不必知道那么多，他是绝对零度，来找你复仇。”突然之间，灰头发的烟忍者被无形的力量提起来，扔到了一边。复活蝎子的巫师凭空出现在快凉身后。看着快凉一边戒备着他一边扑过去扶起托马斯，皮肤惨白的巫师露出了一个轻蔑的微笑：“你不是绝对零度，你是他的弟弟。”

 

快凉和托马斯交换了一个眼神，蝎子的目光重新落在快凉身上，就好像这场闹剧挑起了他的兴趣一样。拳痴回到蝎子身边，手心汇起绿光打开了传送阵：“蝎子，和他好好玩玩。但别忘了把他带回去，这是头很有价值的猎物。”那笑容让快凉心生厌恶，他本能地排斥这类藏在幕后操纵一切的人，连林魁长老也不例外。

 

快凉紧盯着忍者的动作，但蝎子却一点都没有要对付他的意思。一旁的托马斯先冲向蝎子，但蝎子游刃有余地躲过他的冲击，反倒传送到托马斯身后送他了一记手刀。他们都未曾见过蝎子的这个动作，托马斯的身子僵了一下，倒在地上。蝎子转身面向快凉，后者一时不知道是否该冲过去保护昏迷的伙伴。见识过了蝎子击倒的奇怪招式，他不敢贸然上前。蝎子扔下托马斯，朝他走过来。

 

“离开。”游魂威胁道，随着他的逼近周围的空气也开始升温。蝎子侧身闪过了快凉的直拳，快凉的脖子暴露在他的眼前，但他并没有趁机给快凉来上一记手刀。“离开这儿，我不想跟你打。”蝎子凌厉的，带着警告意味的声音几乎是贴着快凉的耳朵响起，灼热的气息透过面罩喷在快凉裸露的脖颈上。如此近的距离让绝对零度忍不住颤抖了一下。他对着蝎子近在咫尺的脸又挥出一拳，对方偏头躲过去，左手抓住了快凉的手腕，右手猛地摁在绝对零度的脑袋右侧，快凉失去平衡，自己摔在了地上。

 

在他倒地的同时，一种被蝎子耍弄的恼怒感涌上快凉的大脑。蝎子一味地防守和躲闪，就像在戏弄一个技艺不精的后辈。去他的后辈。快凉从地上翻起来，借由跃起的冲力把冰制的匕首送进蝎子的胸口，然后狠狠将它扭碎。血液从蝎子的胸膛飞溅出来，忍者被疼痛与鲜血的气味激怒了，抽出双刀朝前划出一道弧线，速度快到在空中留下残影。快凉及时后跳躲过刀锋，他的鼻梁和刃尖险些擦在一起。

 

蝎子太快了，他的攻击几乎没有间歇，快凉找不到突破口。事实上，来自地狱的忍者根本无懈可击，冰剑在他身上砍出的缺口以肉眼可见的速度愈合，在提防鬼魅般的火焰的同时，还要应付蝎子本人的攻势。快凉不得不选择被动地防守，形势滑向对他不利的方向。他不知道他的哥哥是怎样杀死这个家伙的，也许蝎子生前没有这么难缠。

 

蝎子朝他抛出蝎矛，快凉立马架起冰盾，然而蝎矛穿过了冰盾刺入他的右胸，带有倒钩的金属死死卡住他的皮肉。快凉双手紧握锁链试图把它拉出来，这没有用，他被一股巨大的拉力拽向蝎子，他的冰盾碎成了冰粒。蝎子一拳打在他鼻梁上，另一拳落在快凉的下颚。血液如同开闸洪水般从他的鼻腔涌出来。他下意识用胳膊护住了头，但马上蝎子坚硬的膝盖就顶上了他的小腹。快凉被掀翻在地上，内脏一阵剧痛。蝎子踩住蝎矛，用力摇动它，让金属捅进去的位置更深。那个时候快凉只顾得上因为疼痛而发出惨叫，他甚至没有思考蝎矛是否捅穿了自己的肺。

 

快凉抓住蝎子的腿，寒冰迅速沿着忍者的裤子蜿蜒而上，只要几秒，他就能把蝎子的一条腿冻住，他就能有机会喘口气。可惜蝎子浑身燃起火焰，他挣脱了快凉的手，震碎了腿上正在形成的冰。他踢开快凉护着脑袋的胳膊，用蝎矛的钢索绕上绝对零度的手腕，对方无助地在他燃起的高温下挣扎。他把钢索熔在一起，用它牢固地拘束住了快凉的双手。

 

“你比你哥差多了。”蝎子冷笑了一声，踩在快凉的咽喉上。血液倒流呛进气管，更别提他的脖子还被粗暴地碾着，绝对零度很快感到眼前因缺氧而发黑，他的眼睛逐渐无力地向上翻，眼泪和唾液不受控制地流出来。注意到他狼狈的神情，蝎子松开脚把他提起来。

 

氧气，他在过去的几十年人生里从未对其有如此强烈的需求。蝎子揪着他的前襟，快凉的身子无力地朝后耷拉着。游魂把他的头拎起来，让快凉可以更顺畅地呼吸。

 

门外又有一个深红的身影鬼鬼祟祟的接近他们。他让薄幅的门燃烧起来，逼那个角色现身。是赛克特，林魁的成员之一。蝎子的眉头朝中间靠拢，林魁一个接一个出现，而他们之间的关系似乎不是简单的合作，正在发生的事比他想象的更复杂。

 

“听着，把苔原给我——就是你手里的那个人。”赛克特说道。蝎子扫了一眼新的绝对零度，他看上去好像恢复了不少，“你听上去不像是来救他的。”

 

“不关你事，蝎子，把苔原交给我，我奉命带他回去。”红衣的林魁似乎不关心别的。蝎子挑衅般地将绝对零度扛上自己的肩膀，快凉只能在心里诅咒这个前有狼后有虎的局面。

 

赛克特朝蝎子扑过来，却在半途被苏醒的托马斯摁下去，他们扭打在一起。而游魂趁乱将承重的门框点燃，带着火星的门梁砸下来，暂时阻断了赛克特追过来的通道。

 

“安分点，就算你现在能跑掉也不会有什么好结果。”蝎子警告快凉。

 

“不！他会把托马斯带回去。天啊，他们会把他改造成机械人！”

 

这是林魁的新政策？游魂有些幸灾乐祸地在心里想，他们两方争斗了那么久，林魁的走狗一定没有想到最终的毁灭会来源于自己背后。感觉到肩上的动静，蝎子不耐烦地任由快凉摔在地上。

 

新的绝对零度有着深蓝的眼睛，右眼有道明显的疤痕，他哥哥的眼睛更浅，某种意义上也对应了他们彼此的性格。没人意识到他从一开始就知道那是璧寒的弟弟，因为他和绝对零度中的哥哥之间有过一个承诺。璧寒在生命的最后把关于快凉的事告诉了蝎子，请求他不要伤害自己的弟弟。

 

离开那里之后他也在想着这件事。快凉休息时，他就在一边沉默地坐着。看着绝对零度难受地把他故意烧焦的食物吃下去，蝎子差点笑出声来。他们在沙漠的边缘度过了快一整个晚上，绝对零度闭着眼睛，等待体力恢复。蝎子低头看地上的篝火跳动。

 

“所以……你打算带我下地狱？”雾气潮湿的后半夜，快凉突然开口打破了这份寂静，他的声音听上去还是有些嘶哑。蝎子扭头，对方也正在注视着他。

 

“不。”他简单地回答。

 

“那我们要去哪？你的传送阵不是更方便吗？”

 

“你没法承受火焰传送。”

 

蝎子避开了他的问题，绝对零度哼了一声，并没有像蝎子想的那样继续追问下去。快凉总是让人难以捉摸，不像他哥哥。他跟曾经的绝对零度虽说互相仇视，却在某些方面很相似。

 

“你哥拽出了我的脑袋，连着脊椎一起。”蝎子突然开口说道。夜晚轻柔的雾气撩着他的腿，被打湿的地方传来一种舒适的凉意。快凉看着他，被蝎子没头没尾的话搞的有些迷糊。

 

“所以你认为你们互不亏欠了？你有没有想过你家人的死可能与璧寒无关？”

 

蝎子突然转身用力把他抵在树上，揪着他的衣襟，快凉的后脑勺撞在树干上。蝎子的声线预示了他正处在暴怒的边缘，“我回去时他们全都被埋进了冰里，不是绝对零度，还能是谁？”

 

“林魁里有很多人都有用冰的能力！”快凉的头又开始隐隐作痛，蝎子放开他让快凉倒在树上。他记得挂在树枝上的蓝色布料，后来他与绝对零度对战时亲眼看到对方的胳膊上有一截被扯断的飘带。

 

在他思考的时候，一旁的年轻人突然捂住了胸口，血液又从蝎矛造成的伤口里流出来。快凉紧咬着嘴唇，可以想见他经历的疼痛。蝎子凑过去替他检查伤口，那里因为没有得到及时的处理而呈现出一种可怕的景象，血还在往外流，好在流的不快。在快凉从震荡中恢复之前，游魂的手已经落在那块皮肤上，燃起火焰，烧掉坏死和感染的皮肤。他有些疑惑，寒冰术士都懂得如何冻住自己的伤口，除非他虚弱到无法使用寒霜之力。蝎子在心里叹了口气，为了快凉，地狱火已经两次被他拿来做战斗之外的事了。

 

快凉的伤口仿佛已经麻木了，一开始他完全没有反应，直到火焰撩到他完好的皮肉时他才发出一声痛呓。当蝎子为他清理完伤口准备抽身时，快凉突然抓住了他的前襟，接着他坚硬的前额撞上蝎子的脑袋发出巨响。蝎子没料到这个小把戏，在头部受到重击之后暂时昏了过去。快凉艰难地从他身子下爬出来。

 

“回送给你，混蛋。”比起说给蝎子，这句话更像自言自语。刚刚为了让蝎子注意到，他自己撕开了胸前的伤口，现在它仍然活跃，还带着烧伤的额外附赠的疼痛。不过起码没有感染的威胁了，他是不是还应该感谢一下蝎子？

 

从出逃的一刻起他就认定自己不再是林魁的一员，自然也不会再回到那里。他想起来赛瑞克斯和他们一起离开，心里一沉。原本他和托马斯应该与赛瑞克斯汇合，但没想到赛克特会找到他们。

 

还有晕过去的忍者，他醒来时自己最好离他远点。

 

他决定去找赛瑞克斯，如果托马斯能够击败赛克特，那他应该也会去同样的地方。如果不能，那他至少可以和赛瑞克斯一起计划杀回去救援。

 

赛瑞克斯的确等在那里，但是机械人也找上了他，快凉一去就陷入了苦战。这里的机械人是被派遣来参与比赛的型号，比守卫更难对付，他们两个被带回去只是时间问题。唯一值得庆幸的是托马斯和赛克特都没有出现，这样看至少他的朋友得以逃脱。

 

 

那晚上快凉一直试着安慰自己，变成机械人也没那么糟，起码他还活着。但当他摸到藏在衣裳夹层里璧寒送他的刻有他名字的项链时，他的手还是颤抖了。假设一个人的感情被抹去，大脑都被一个全心服务的理念占据，那这人还完整吗？难以言喻的恐惧和苦涩爬上快凉的心头，他一点都不想被改造。快凉又忍不住想象当时要是去了地狱会怎么样。也许会被拳痴变成傀儡？和蝎子一起给他打工？哪个选项好像都是一样的惨淡，快凉叹了口气，他的人生似乎从来没有什么好事发生。

 

这种时候还想到蝎子实在有点煞风景，可是一旦有了这个想法他就无法遏制自己的好奇心蔓延开来。蝎子被复活时是否也有他此刻的心情呢？他也会感到恐惧吗？他是否还记得自己的妻儿是自己复仇的理由，他是否还会为她们伤痛？

 

这话说出去都不会有人信，绝对零度在自己人生的倒计时里居然想着蝎子的境况，不仅如此，就此刻的心态而言，他还和那人产生了一种奇妙的共鸣。

 

 

 

午夜的时候外头传来一阵不寻常的骚动，快凉看不见发生了什么，但他能听见林魁忍者们四散奔跑的动静，有人在惨叫。过了一会儿，空气中传来一股皮肉在火中翻腾的味道。快凉摇摇头，大致猜出了七八成。那个来自地狱的家伙执念强的吓人，他想蝎子或许实在无法容忍自己的对手死在别人手里——不是生理上的死亡，但无异于死亡。在这方面，他跟蝎子之间有种古怪的默契。直觉告诉快凉，如果蝎子陷入同样的境况，他一定会在被改造之前就选择坠入死亡的怀抱。

 

鬼使神差地，他对蝎子的到来有种隐隐的期待。快凉自己绝不会承认，死在蝎子手里比机械化让他好受些。他坐在有月光照到的角落里，静静地听着靴子和铁链的声音越来越近，然后在地下室门前停住了。厚实的铁门在地狱火面前像糖霜般熔开跌在一边，来者周身飞舞着灰烬，沾血铁链拖在他身后，阴影里的白色眼睛闪着奇异的光。他向快凉走过来，靴底在地上划出两道血迹。

 

“行，你抓到我了，动手吧。”快凉神情坦诚，朝满身血渍的忍者张开双臂，颇有英勇赴死的气概。那怪物怔了一下，居然见鬼地挑起了眉毛露出一个似笑非笑的表情。快凉在心里骂这家伙这种时候还要嘲笑自己。蝎子什么都没有说，两只手掐住快凉的腰，把他扛上自己的肩膀。“闭嘴。”快凉刚张开嘴，蝎子仿佛预料到他要说什么似的下了缄口令，把破坏气氛的话扼杀在绝对零度的肚子里。

 

他就那么扛着快凉走出一片狼藉的林魁庭院，如入无人之境。没有一个人提出异议，遍体鳞伤的忍者们只是安静地注视着蝎子带着他的战利品离开，甚至连林魁长老和快凉自己也沉默了。那个想把快凉转化成机械人的老家伙瘫在自己的宝座上，目送地狱游魂大摇大摆地踏出林魁正门。

 

他们离开一段路程后，快凉仿佛认定这是个逃走的机会，在蝎子的肩上挣扎起来。游魂皱起眉头把他扔在地上，绝对零度跳起来，活动了一下手腕。

 

他们两个互相注视了几秒，都在等着对方先开口，但谁都没有说话。最后快凉清了清嗓子，打破了僵局。“我该说，谢谢？”他小心翼翼地问道，观察着蝎子的表情。对方只是微不可闻地哼了一声表示他听见了。绝对零度的眉头因为疑惑和别的什么而紧皱，他问：“为什么？我以为你更想杀了我。”

 

“我答应过你哥不杀他弟弟，还有不让你受伤。”蝎子说。出于私心，他篡改了一下璧寒的原话。当年长的那个绝对零度躺在地上喘着气对他说，别伤害我弟弟时，那句话戳中了他内心的某个柔软的部分，让他心里旺盛的复仇火焰平息了一刻。蝎子回想起复活后在他记忆里遗失的一些事，同时也对绝对零度的弟弟产生了好奇。怎样的人值得绝对零度死前的挂念？他听出璧寒提起快凉时话里的柔情，最终答应了璧寒的请求。

 

看着那双蓝眼睛，游魂情不自禁地用称得上温柔的力道捧起快凉的脸，快凉的眼睛闪烁了一下，仍然警惕地盯着蝎子。也许再次提起璧寒的死戳到了他的痛脚，蝎子想，可他们平日里手刃过那么多挡在路上的无辜者，良知和感情这些东西早已入土了。

 

摸到膝盖上的一处扭伤 快凉发出了轻微的嘶嘶声，那里是神经聚集的区域，一定很疼，才会让绝对零度在蝎子面前示弱。蝎子示意他撤开手，在快凉身前半跪下来，一边替他揉按膝盖一边说道：“之前那次是个意外。我本来打算把你带到远离所有人的地方放走，但没想到会刚好避开来抓你的林魁。”

 

快凉眼里的敌意散去了不少，他顺从地往前倾。淡色的皮肤被蝎子揉的有些发红。跪着的游魂忽然意识到他和新的绝对零度不知道什么时候建立了一种亲近的关系，一时间他的脑袋里警铃大作，提醒着他提防绝对零度，这头喜怒无常，让人捉摸不定的北极熊，但他却本能地想接近苔原。快凉就像一座无法逾越的冰墙，蝎子时时刻刻好奇着冰墙的另一边有什么，他有种想了解和探索快凉的冲动。不管承认与否，他对年轻的绝对零度产生了一些无法描述的好感，甚至喜欢这种喜欢本身。蝎子的思维在几种念头之间飘忽，突然一切思维都停止了活动，战斗本能把他拉回了现实。

 

他紧紧地握住了快凉偷袭的手腕，另一只手掐住绝对零度的脖子把他摁在地上。“同样的招式不会对我起作用第二次，苔原。”游魂的脸和快凉的近在咫尺，黑头发的人甚至能感觉到蝎子喷出的灼热的气息，他反手抓住了忍者的胳膊，把寒霜力量注入蝎子的胳膊。

 

游魂嗤笑了一声甩开他的手，那些冰甚至没有走到他的关节处就散成了水珠。绝对零度的身体太过虚弱，没法完全发挥冰霜的力量。

 

“没有你哥的保护，又被林魁追杀，绝对零度，你现在打算怎么办？”他把快凉压在地上，打量着这个挣扎的，总是能带给人惊讶的小东西。

 

“……也许我会先度过一段逃亡的生活再说。”快凉似乎放弃了挣扎，眼睛黯淡了一些。轻易放弃听上去一点都不像绝对零度的风格，蝎子想。

 

“不过在那之前，我得先摆脱你。”他朝蝎子露出一个狡黠的微笑，握住对方的手腕，从蝎子的身子底下钻出来。蝎子眯起眼，意识到自己的胳膊不能动弹了，实际上，他全身都不能动弹。他感到一种彻骨的寒冷在与地狱火抗衡，不是来自于绝对零度，而来源于他自己的身体内部。绝对零度站起来拍拍身上的灰尘，手里还有一星半点的蓝光闪烁着。

 

“诡计。”忍者的语气有些愠怒。

 

“总是有用。”

 

你为了给家人报仇杀了他哥哥，现在他成了失去亲人的那一个，要来找你偿命。他们的人生轨迹都如此相似，蝎子苦涩地想。命运还真是……急转而下啊。

 

“来吧，像你哥一样拽下我的脑袋。”

 

快凉没有回答，出人意料的，他的嘴唇贴上了蝎子的面具。绝对零度耳尖发红，垂下眼亲吻了地狱忍者，隔着面具蝎子也能感觉到细碎的冰雾挑逗着他的脸，他愣住了，没有反应过来这突如其来的动作。

 

“你们互相夺走过性命，就像你说的，你们扯平了。另外…这是我欠你的，谢谢你救了我两次。我要去拿回属于璧寒的东西。”快凉在他耳边轻声说。

 

从一点注入寒霜之力，等待它流窜到全身把敌人牵制住是个聪明的方法。他的血液在火焰的加温下很快开始正常流动，快凉并没有想杀死他，但要让身体里的冰晶全都融化还是需要点时间。寒冰法师便趁此时消失在蝎子的视线里。蝎子意识到年轻的绝对零度极其精明，他在随机应变的过程中已经飞快地算计好了一切。他又一次觉得，除了相貌，快凉和他哥哥一点都不像。

 

他晃了晃头，骨节发出喀喀的声音。蝎子不清楚什么让快凉改变了想法。如果这是一场游戏，那它毫无疑问挑起了蝎子的兴趣。他的复仇已经终结，陪新的绝对零度玩玩，就像拳痴说的那样，听上去是个很诱人的选择。不用想他也知道接下来苔原会去哪，年轻人几乎是把自己的行踪主动送到蝎子眼前，大有想要利用他的嫌疑。蝎子的眼角弯了弯，他不介意再帮绝对零度一把，这对他们来说是双赢。何况在那之后就是他要求“回报”的时候。

 

 

 

快凉从竹林中穿过去，来到林魁庭院的后部。此刻林魁失去了他们兄弟两个和烟雾托马斯，而其它的忍者们去了格斗赛，正处在内部空虚的时候；又遭到蝎子的突袭，显然已经乱成了一锅粥。虽然已是后半夜，庭院里还是火光通明，周边没有人巡逻，也没有人守夜。

 

忍者，快凉在心里笑了笑，林魁的成员都不愿意被叫做忍者，他哥哥也是那样，大抵是为了什么“林魁的荣耀”之类的东西。但谁会觉得林魁不是一个忍者组织呢？他们只是虚伪地不愿承认而已。为自己设一个虚名，而又为这个名号感到骄傲，这种自我欺骗的方式令人哭笑不得。

 

他熟悉林魁的每个角落，也知道长老会在哪个房间。火光照不到后院，在那里形成了一片阴影。快凉借着这个优势翻进突出的窗台，如果从里头走，在通往长老房间的路上一定会遇到守卫，于是他将外壁光滑的管道冻住，在上头造出交错的冰刺，就着它爬上了长老房间。

 

这里很黑，月光从小窗格里照进来，能看见长老侧着身子躺在床上，他也许已经休息了。快凉握紧了手里的冰匕首，走到床边。

 

那枚龙胸牌本来就应该是璧寒的，它象征着林魁教主的身份，也拥有奇异的力量。很久之前他像其它林魁成员一样畏惧长老，害怕他威严的声音与总是不悦的表情，但现在他发现那不过是个已到迟暮之年，得了疑心病的普通老头，因为害怕他们的力量而要把所有人转化成只会服务林魁的机器。原本璧寒是内定的下一任教主，但长老却一再拖延，直到璧寒丧命在蝎子手下。

 

快凉的眼角又有些刺痛，恼怒与委屈在他胸腔里升腾。年轻的绝对零度把冰制匕首狠狠地刺进长老的脖子，力道之大足以捅穿血管与皮肉，扎在床铺上，而对方甚至没有哼一声。快凉的双腿有些发软，他常年冰冷的脊背甚至出汗了。坦诚地说，他在心里设想过更加过分的情景，但当它们真的发生时他还是感到不知所措。

 

快凉把长老翻过来，发现一柄熟悉的，带有倒钩的金属插在他的脖子根部，长老早已死去。

 

看见蝎矛的那一刻，尽管他握着胸牌的手在发抖，快凉突然觉得自己出奇的冷静。本来的计划是拿走胸牌就离开这里，他却想到，离开林魁自己还能去哪。

 

月亮偏移了位置，现在他完全暴露在月光里。门被踢开，走廊上的一个守卫发现了他，朝他冲了过来。

 

“你杀死了长老，叛徒。”改造者的刀刃手臂挥向快凉。

 

“他根本不配当教主。”快凉侧闪过割裂切击，后退了一步。

 

“那么谁适合？你？”机械人发出骇人的笑声：“你没有那份能力，苔原，你连你哥哥都不如。”

 

“也许你们林魁从来不知道，我不像所有人想的那么弱。”机械人扑过来时他抓住了那颗钢铁脑袋，它在他手里发出一声脆响，瞬间就冻成了一颗冰球。快凉往前翻跃，把机械人的脑袋整个扯了下来。它的机油从脖子里喷溅出来，洒的到处都是。

 

走廊上远处似乎有一场打斗，聚集了不少守卫。他们听见动静，转移了注意力，迅速地接近这个房间。快凉抱着冻成冰块的机械脑袋，身边倒着断气的长老。他发觉自己的手不再发抖，他的恐惧好像被抽离了他的身体。绝对零度，曾经的苔原将露着电线的头颅砸在冲进来的守卫身上，把它顶向门框，利用这个时机冻住了下一个守卫。它们暂时卡在门上，阻碍了后面的守卫涌入。快凉把手中形成的冰剑插进机械人流动着机油的心脏，结束了它的生命。这些都是昔日林魁的成员，现在他们都成了没有意识的机器。这个组织吞噬着他们所有人的生命，转而用其夺取另一些。它运作的方式毫无意义，更谈不上什么荣耀与尊严。

 

堵在门上的两个机械人被二氧化碳镭射切开，外面的守卫终于找到了突破口，但快凉早就准备好了寒霜之力。他手里泛着蓝光的冰粒在地板上炸开，变成碎片扎进机械人的身体。但真正致命的是随之而来的寒潮，极低温的冲击让房间里的一切液体都停止了流动。机械人的心脏也停止了泵动，机油不再被供给到全身上下，它们躯壳上的亮光逐渐熄灭。而绝对零度本人在风暴般的极寒之中没有受一点影响。他们兄弟两个生来就能驾驭寒冷，又或者说他们就是寒冷本身。

 

“快凉，”他往外看去，托马斯拎着一只冒火花的机械腿站在走廊上，他的面具碎了，脸上露出的部分可以用血肉模糊来形容，看上去不止快凉一个人经历了一个艰难的夜晚。快凉过去扶着他在地板上坐下来，托马斯皱着眉头张口想要说什么，却牵动了下颌的伤口，疼得他差点跳起来。快凉抚上托马斯的脸，帮他把伤口暂时冻住，抛下朋友一人离开的愧疚又在他心里阵痛。他灰头发的伙伴缓了一会儿，犹豫着说：“你做好成为教主的准备了吗？”

 

“我？”快凉稍稍睁大了眼睛看着烟雾，“林魁已经崩溃了，再也没有谁能帮它重拾尊严了。”

 

“有人可以，那就是你。”托马斯指了指他手里映着微光的胸牌，“你为了荣耀而战斗，不愿意让所有人被变成杀人机器，不是吗？而且你有和教主相称的力量……还有血缘。”

 

快凉摇摇头：“璧寒的职责和我无关。”他的声音听上去有点底气不足。

 

“难道你真的觉得在这里生活了这么多年之后能一走了之吗？你真的能做到对林魁撒手不管吗，快凉？”托马斯紧紧地抓住他的肩膀，快凉咬着嘴唇，一心想着逃避。

 

“我们都清楚自己不可能毫无负担地离开。”托马斯抱住了他，略长的头发扫着快凉的脸。快凉安慰地拍着他的肩膀，就像他们从小到大一直做的那样。但是快凉心里清楚他们都已经不再是过去的样子了。从什么时候开始他的人生就发生了不可逆的剧变？也许是他失去哥哥的一刻，也许是他被迫做出逃亡决定的那天。他并不相信命运这回事，但却常常感到身不由己。

 

 

几天后，他刚收拾完林魁的烂摊子，学着哥哥的样子引导林魁的学徒进行日常训练。每个林魁的成员看他坐上冰王座时都忍不住窃窃私语，但看见快凉衣服上闪耀的龙胸牌时，他们就不再说什么了。

 

蝎子在他与巡逻队一起外出时悄无声息地出现在树林里，只有快凉自己注意到了空气中不寻常的气味。似乎蝎子走到哪，哪里就有灰烬的味道。他让林魁的成员们先回去，提前结束今天的巡逻任务，他们虽然疑惑但还是服从了。确定他们的身影消失之后，快凉环顾了一圈，靠在一棵树上。他试探性地喊了一声蝎子，地狱忍者就出现在他眼前。他们离的太近，快凉差点被他的迅行吓到，“你这次来林魁是为了什么？”他问，尽管他心里已经隐约有了答案。

 

“来拜访一下新的林魁教主。”蝎子的目光扫过他的胸牌，意料之中。他也注意到快凉换了一套衣服，主色自然还是蓝色，但没有头罩，短短的头发整齐地朝后梳着。快凉的前襟敞开露出皮肤，侧面的开口也只有皮带固定，这让他看起来甚至比没有穿上衣还性感。蝎子不由在心里问候过一遍林魁的审美。

 

“真的？就这样？”快凉一边不信任地看着蝎子的眼睛，一边把自己移出那人的俯视范围。该死，他们本是一样的身高，蝎子却总喜欢俯视他。“你的架势看上去一点都不像你说的那么单纯。”

 

蝎子扭了扭手腕，往后退出一个合适的距离。快凉注意到他的胳膊下又有了一柄崭新的，更锋利的蝎矛。

 

“我怀念交手的感觉。希望有了林魁的新玩具，你的实力比以前增强了些。”

 

快凉和他保持着距离，盯着蝎子。“好吧，”他耸耸肩，“但这次不会是你单方面殴打我了。”

 

冰火交锋让融化的液体涂满了蝎子和绝对零度全身，他们的拳头碰到彼此就像在接吻，互相缠抱有如交配的毒蛇。充满性暗示的打斗中两个人多少都有了反应，因此在蝎子喘着气把绝对零度推在地上，隔着面具亲吻他的嘴唇时，也没有谁会感到意外了。蝎子用力地拥抱快凉，惊人的高温让绝对零度简直有种正在融化的错觉。他一边咒骂一边挣扎着推开蝎子，然后翻身把地狱忍者压倒在地上。快凉闭上眼深吸了一口带着寒意的空气，骑在蝎子身上开始剥他的衣裳，后者发出了一声满足的叹息，扯下那碍眼的蓝色面具，火热的双手也攀上快凉的腰，松开腰带，在他大腿内侧游移。

 

快凉往后撤了撤，喘着气趴下身子凑在蝎子两腿之间。他喷出的寒冰气息让蝎子止不住的战栗，炙热的欲望一度胜过了地狱火。绝对零度的冰冷嘴唇贴上蝎子的阴茎，把它整个含进嘴里，蝎子在面具下发出一声低沉的呻吟。尽管体温低于常人，但快凉的口腔倒是温热的。年轻的绝对零度做的又慢又糟糕，但看他的淡色嘴唇与脸颊染上红色，一边吞咽一边喷出白雾，蝎子获得了某种精神上的满足。他有些不满缓慢的速度，毫不留情地揪着快凉的头发进出起来，好吧，蝎子就应该是这样。地狱忍者享受着绝对零度的“服务”带来的快感，那东西几乎整个顶进了快凉的喉咙，他又处在窒息的边缘了，他的脑袋因为缺氧昏昏沉沉的。一向冷静又克制的绝对零度在与蝎子的狂野性爱中放下了戒备，蝎子仅仅需要一下就能扭断他的脖子。也许忍者把他的蝎毒注进了绝对零度的血管，时至今日，快凉本人也说不清楚为什么自己会为蝎子做这种事。

 

蝎子终于放过了绝对零度一团糟的嘴，快凉跪在地上咳嗽着调整呼吸。蝎子真的喜欢虐待他的呼吸道，不是吗？蝎子靠着树坐起来，拉着他的手腕，引导快凉跨坐在自己身上。黑色短发的年轻人从头红到脚，就连他冰冷的吐息也化成一缕缕的蒸汽。游魂欣赏着绝对零度的身体，在面具下露出一个快凉看不见的笑。他的手爬上快凉的大腿，把两个人都已经湿漉漉的阴茎握在一起。快凉下意识地咬住嘴唇，想要避开这画面，却被蝎子那双没有瞳孔的乳白色眼睛夺走了灵魂。他一直以为会在蝎子眼里看见地狱，从来没有注意过忍者柔软的睫毛和眼中好看的水光——他是在笑吗？

 

快凉甩甩头，不想思考蝎子面具下到底有没有一张人脸。干，如果维系他肉体的只是幻术，那自己现在就正被一具骷髅握在手里……他把这思想扔在一旁。蝎子拉起快凉的手放在他们正亲密磨蹭的部位，快凉抗拒着，被蝎子握住手一同上下动作起来。蝎子湿热的手给他带来了强烈的快感，而自己的手让他感到羞耻。曾经在林魁时他们都不被允许做这类事，很少有谁敢于越过禁区。蝎子粗暴的，半强制的做法把他脑袋里的教条和顾虑挨个打碎，很快绝对零度就学着他的样子主动地抚慰起自己和蝎子的阴茎。蝎子观察着绝对零度的表情，看他绝望地渴求着从未体验过的快感，最终大幅弓起身子，射在他们两个之间。他一定是忍了很久，搞不好从来没有正常释放过。好在绝对零度的温热精液与正常人无异，不会像他平日里操纵的液体一样，一旦接触就会被冻住。

 

精神和肉体的双重满足下蝎子自己也没有坚持太久，临近顶峰时他恶意地压下绝对零度的头。不似常人的岩浆般滚烫的液体射在快凉的脸上，黏糊糊的让绝对零度睁不开眼，快凉皱眉用手抹掉那些液体，蹭在裤子上。蝎子把头埋在快凉的颈窝，年轻的绝对零度被周身的高温烫的很不舒服，在蝎子的怀里不安地扭动着。

 

“你应该扔掉那副面具，它不适合你。”蝎子略带着喘息的声音在他耳朵后响起，距离之近让绝对零度禁不住瑟缩了一下。

 

“那是我哥的面具…”

 

他感觉到自己的脖子右侧有什么碰了一下，然后那里的皮肤突然烧灼起来。火焰舔舐着绝对零度冰冷的皮肤，让他差点跳起来，蝎子按住他的头，直到那阵疼痛只剩下余韵，空气里弥漫着烧焦蛋白质的味道，蝎子才肯放开手。快凉立马从忍者身上爬起来，伸手去摸自己的脖子，那里的皮肤已经被烧的液化。没有镜子，他看不到是什么形状。快凉捂着脖子，半是疑惑半是恼怒地看着蝎子。后者也站了起来，直勾勾地盯着他，身体周围开始出现传送的火焰。

 

“绝对零度，你是我的。”

 

他深深叹了一口气，全身赤裸着跪坐在地上。也许这就是蝎子对他逃走那次的回击。

 

 

 

在那之后的某个晚上，快凉从浅眠中醒来。一开始，他并不知道什么吵醒了他，但马上他就感觉到一种催人警觉的气氛。他没有在视线里看见蝎子，但他知道对方就在那儿。这是一种让小动物察觉老狼的直觉。

 

“为什么你每次都能自由进出林魁庙？”快凉一边问一边拧开了灯。

 

“我猜，因为它对我总是疏于防范？”在他背后，空气逐渐升温。绝对零度推开蝎子，对方毫不客气地转到前面去看散开刘海的快凉。他的手探向快凉的大腿，绝对零度顿了顿，按住了蝎子的手。

 

“这是你欠我的。”蝎子抬起头，乳白色的眼睛里仿佛是有点笑意。

 

快凉没有松手，但也没有把他的手从自己腿上移开。上次那回事之后他心里清楚他们两个早晚会这么做，他只是有些惊讶，自己如此快速地接受了蝎子在生活里的存在。这是否可以被归于一见钟情？

 

“我没说要拒绝，”

 

蝎子挑起一边的眉毛，“难道现在你终于想起来让我对你温柔点了？”

 

快凉继续在心里咒骂蝎子，他小心翼翼地伸出手触碰蝎子的面具。游魂静静地看着他，像是在好奇他下一步会做什么。快凉抬起头坦诚地望着那双好看的眼睛，“我想看看你面具底下的样子。”

 

蝎子眨了眨眼，伸手到脖子后去解开那里的锁扣。他摘下松动的面具和头罩，露出鬈曲的棕黑色短发。快凉用两只手捧住他的脸，游魂的眼睛在薄薄的皮肤下颤动着。绝对零度带着寒意的吻点在蝎子的前额和鼻尖上，他想那张脸应该就是波佐治半藏本人的脸。

 

蝎子第一次亲吻了他，快凉回应了，而那个晚上则被他们用来做上次剩下的事。

 

十五年后他和半藏对峙时快凉不自觉地摸上自己的脖子，从前某人在那里烙下了一只蝎尾，它随着时间的流逝消失在快凉的血肉之中。

 

 

 

那群孩子们都成年了，林魁和白井流的学徒也换了一代，几乎没有人再记得绝对零度自己也曾经被林魁追杀过。小时候的训练快凉确实偷懒了不少，也难怪璧寒总是拿恨铁不成钢的眼神看他。但在十几年现实的磨练中，他终于成了比大师和哥哥更适合接手林魁的人。

 

他们兄弟两个因为拥有不同寻常的寒霜能力而被林魁偷来，杜绝了正常人的生活。到头来却是哥哥为了林魁战死，弟弟也把自己献给了这一组织。其实从前怨恨也在快凉心里疯长，他一点都不觉得自己是林魁。只有蝎子知道这件事，也是他把绝对零度从曾经的林魁手里救出来。后来半藏问他，既然他痛恨林魁，为什么还要在这个组织分崩离析之时回去重建它。快凉不置可否地笑笑。对他们那类人来说，单纯的爱恨很难概括一种感情。他从小在那里长大，就算不想承认，林魁也像他的家一般，是一个归宿。何况地界需要一个强有力的后盾。见识过那么多的混乱之后，快凉成了像他哥哥那样提供庇护的强者。

 

他把林魁从一个冷血杀手组织变成保护地界的中坚力量，连雷神也赞赏他。只有一个人不领情，那人就是波佐治半藏。

 

关于蝎子生前的身份，他只从别人的话里偶尔听到过。他知道半藏是被璧寒所杀，他在蝎子身上见过半藏的脸，听过半藏的声音，甚至和有着那人外表的游魂上过床，但他从来没有真正接触过半藏本人。

 

半藏被雷神复活的时候，他正在忙着处理林魁的“内部事务”。机械化的赛克特带着一些机械人卷土重来，打了他们一个措手不及。好在林魁已经改进了早几年的训练，他们用新的格斗方式与战略击败了机械人。机械人都装备了先进的武器，这让快凉第一时间对他们的动机起了疑心。

 

于是他选择与特种部队合作。赛克特被分解拆开，特种部队的人在里头找到了红龙的核心。对快凉来说，还有一个额外的好消息。赛克特的核心完好地储存了他与拳痴的数据化协议，十几年前，巫师雇佣了曾经林魁的一部分成员在白井流发动一场屠杀，并且故意把矛头导向绝对零度。而被刻意留下的半藏就直直地钻进了拳痴的圈套，被杀害他家人的幕后主使利用了十几年，还替拳痴除掉了璧寒。绝对零度与蝎子的故事就起源于此。

 

他觉得有必要和恢复正常的半藏谈谈这件事，好结束他们之间剑拔弩张的敌对关系。哪怕不能，也算是一步有益的尝试。听说那人回到白井流之后像他当年那样，成为了教主。这为他创造了一个谈话的契机。

 

林魁建在北方山巅上，积雪终年不化。尽管知道波佐治喜欢单打独斗，但半藏一人前来赴约还是让快凉有些意外。看得出半藏很讨厌严寒的天气，他的兜帽上带着御寒的毛绒。人生中头一次，快凉想到用可爱来描述蝎子。

 

半藏就如他预料的那样不耐烦，话里透着一种对他的讨厌。可以理解。半藏不仅保留了蝎子的能力，还有他的记忆，当然，里面会有他和蝎子滚在一起的那晚上。和别人交欢对这个鳏夫来说大概是种背叛。快凉垂下眼勾了勾嘴角，虽然有着同一张脸，但他们的性格和气质实在是天差地别。

 

“直说，你叫我来林魁有什么事？”

 

“波佐治大师，请坐吧。”

 

快凉不紧不慢地沏上茶。他身为绝对零度，却也喜欢腾热的茶，至于是否也喜爱其它灼热的东西就不得而知了。半藏虽然一脸烦躁，不过也坐下了。

 

他将清澈的茶双手奉上，当然，还有赛克特的机械部件。不巧被中途跳出来的寒霜打断，连茶桌也被劈成两半。她让快凉看到年轻人身上的热血，他因而欣赏寒霜的个性，但却又总是为她感到头疼。

 

总之，他差点就丧命于半藏刀下。在最后关头他帮波佐治拦下的一击似乎挽回了点那人的信任，最终半藏还是没有下手。

 

他为半藏打开赛克特的协议时，其实多少猜到了几分对方的反应，但快凉对此什么都做不了，只有揭开半藏痛苦的过去他们才能看到真相。他想自己或许应该离开，给半藏让出点个人空间，但波佐治直起身子，右手放在胸前朝他躬身。这是白井流的礼仪，动作里有着超越歉意、敬意和谢意的东西。而他回以林魁的礼节。绝对零度和曾经的蝎子在风雪里沉默地互相行礼，有一瞬间他以为半藏流泪了。

 

 

 

 

寒霜眉头紧皱，拒绝看向快凉的眼睛。但快凉并没有要责备她的意思，这些日子里每个人的神经都绷得很紧，一不小心就会失控。

 

“放松，我叫你来不是为了惩罚你。”快凉往前走了一步，但寒霜立马和他退开距离。绝对零度于是转过身，收拾起桌上的书简，这样确实让她好受了一点。

 

“你应该看到和平的益处。”现在地界的实力分散，每一方都只按自己的想法行事，如果被侵略根本不可能挡得住。在人的私欲面前，他也只能感到一阵无奈。不止是寒霜，所有人都应该清楚合作是压制异域的唯一出路。

 

“不可能！白井流和林魁之间永远不可能！”她提高了音调，甚至主动往前走了一步，“我们从来都是敌人！”

 

“时代变了，冰霜。况且你知道蝎子救过我不止一次，我们早就不再是敌人那么简单的关系了。”

 

“你太软弱了……大师。”寒霜强迫自己头也不回地走出教主的房间，再慢一点眼泪就要从她脸颊上流下来。她的眼泪并非为快凉所流，起码大部分不是。此刻，凌厉的林魁战士变成了一个自尊心受伤的女孩。“今天蝎子差点杀了你。”

 

“也许是，但我不畏惧死亡，那是我欠他的。”他回答，声音里充满悲伤。

 

当初和璧寒有过约定的是蝎子，那么现在半藏的确没有理由继续玩那个“保护绝对零度”的游戏了。

 

 

 

 

尽管接触的并不多，他逐渐发现绝对零度把他和蝎子当成两个人。这是可笑的，因为他们本身就是一体，蝎子是他的过去而非什么替身。当然，他那时和年轻的绝对零度有过一段精彩的…但那是受到游魂化的影响，无限放大了负面想法的结果，就像诺博赛博特那样。半藏怎么都想不到，让他不要伤害自己弟弟的人到头来反而亲口说出我们不是兄弟这句话。

 

波佐治半藏是个守旧派，他一直认为感情和婚姻是持续到永远的东西，因而讨厌自己和快凉之间产生的无法忽视的感情，但他并不讨厌绝对零度本人。起初他想避开与绝对零度的所有接触，但很快半藏发现对方比他更擅长逃避。绝对零度若即若离的态度让他心底隐隐地燃起了一团火，他想要抓住那座冰山，在他们之间做个了断。而在一次私人性质的会面中，他的确这么做了。

 

半藏盯着绝对零度弯曲上翘的眼睛，在龙胸牌的作用下，快凉的深蓝色虹膜褪成了接近眼白的冰蓝，他的皮肤也出现了类似的效果，原本健康的肤色越发苍白。那道狭长的红色伤疤虽然没有淡去，却也收缩了不少。十几年过去，半藏恍然意识到快凉正在变得陌生。他们都说绝对零度变得成熟又智慧，而他心底有什么在抗拒对方身上的这种变化。

 

“波佐治大师，我们的恩怨就到此了结了，以后白井流和林魁也绝不会再有如此悲剧的世仇。”出乎意料的，快凉用温和的动作推开了他，眼里甚至漾着释然的笑意。半藏突然有些内疚起来，他从来不曾为璧寒的事向快凉道过歉。而同时他的某一部分也感到震惊和不甘心，他不肯承认，自己不愿接受绝对零度不再将他当成头号敌手的事实。

 

简直可以被称作不舍。

 

他从背后抱住了站起来准备离开的快凉。不敢面对冰蓝色的眼睛，于是他将发热的脸藏在绝对零度的颈窝。

 

“波佐治大师……”

 

抱着快凉的双臂力道收紧了些，半藏埋在绝对零度的肩头闷声说：“别这样叫我。”

 

脑子被冻坏的家伙仍然不解风情地挣扎着，“蝎…蝎子？”

 

半藏按住他的手腕，再一次把绝对零度推在木制地板上，另一只手揪着快凉的头发让他转过头。

 

“叫我的名字。”半藏吻上那双淡色嘴唇，阻断了寒冷的吐息，他的记忆里有什么跟这一幕重叠了。快凉没有回应也没有反抗，但从他们的唇齿之间传来几声低低的“半藏”。

 

 

 

考虑到和平的局势和两方教主私下里的交情，在这一代林魁和白井流的关系走的空前的近。

 

半藏对林魁驯养冰龙有所耳闻，但头一次见到还是免不了惊讶。那个小家伙趴在快凉的臂弯，看见陌生人撩起门帘走进来，惊慌失措地钻进林魁大师的衣襟里。半藏挑了挑眉：“你确定这么胆小的东西能用来保护地界？”快凉微笑着把蓝色的小东西从衣裳里揪出来，交给门徒。“别小看它们。”半藏好奇地想摸摸它，被林魁大师一把拍开了手。

 

白井流大师不满地揉着自己的手腕，没好气地说：“就这么把它们从母亲身边带走，然后驯养成战斗力，真有你们林魁的作风。”

 

快凉知道他是在拿自己和璧寒的身世作比。半藏心直口快，一旦谁惹毛他，那张嘴绝不会留情面。绝对零度无奈地叹了口气准备反驳，它们的待遇可比我们兄弟的好多了。但想了想，他还是决定把这话咽回去，这样互相斗嘴显得他们就像两个三岁小孩。他低下头去准备茶叶，半藏专注地看着他的动作。

 

“是我的错觉吗？自从恢复肉体之后你的表情就变多了。”快凉滤掉头回涮茶叶的水，重新倒上开水，用盖子碾了碾鼓出的茶叶。半藏瞪了他一眼，没有回答。

 

“你看，恢复之后你不像以前那么神秘了，魅力减半。”淡绿的茶水浇在白瓷碟上。把茶碟递给他时快凉好死不死还要再多说几句。半藏皱着眉头接过浅尝了一口，把它推在身前的桌上：“你的话也变多了，快凉。”

 

林魁大师仍然垂着眼帘捣弄那些茶具，看不出他的表情有什么变化，“有时候我还会怀念以前那个蝎子。”这话半真半假。两方势力的积怨纠缠几十年不休，他们很难戏剧性的冰释前嫌。

 

可是他作为个体又跟蝎子有说不清的关系，蝎子救了他那么多回，总能在他陷入困境时出来搭把手；蝎子跟他呆在一起的时候更像个有血有肉的正常人而不是游魂，就算他化成半藏时也一样，他们两个总有些话题可说；他们甚至爬上了一张床，蝎子把他那滚烫的，岩浆般的精液射在快凉身体里，掐着他的下巴揶揄道，绝对零度也有融化的一天，嗯？他在快凉耳边喷出的气息来自地狱，绝对零度在快感中挣扎着，最终都会软在蝎子怀里。

 

“我也怀念以前的那个小苔原。”半藏勾起一个浅笑，用同样的语气说道。他又啜了一口茶：“有件事一直困扰我，我想你能给我答案。”

 

快凉停下了动作，抬起头看着半藏，男人的头发散开落在肩上，和服松垮垮的。半晌，快凉问：“你想知道什么？”

 

“从前在异域的时候，我和你们林魁的使者，所有人，都觉得你没有符合绝对零度身份的实力，”半藏往前倾了倾身，这让他看起来极具压迫力。“但我们都知道，你的冰霜力量是与生俱来的。现在没人敢于质疑你的能力，那么从前也不应该有。”他的影子越过小小的茶桌碰到了林魁大师的腿，后者不自觉地缩了一下。

 

“告诉我，那时你是不是一直在隐藏着自己的实力。”快凉避开了半藏的眼睛。即便他的心智有了突飞猛进的成熟，年轻时对蝎子的某种畏惧仍然潜藏在他心底。

 

“你藏起实力是为了隐瞒谁？你在害怕什么？”半藏的语气坚定，带着不容拒绝的力道握住快凉的肩，逼迫绝对零度看着自己的眼睛。快凉似乎在回想什么，又像灵魂出窍般地发呆，他的眼神有些恍惚，越过半藏，回到某些半藏不知道的事上，关于璧寒为了保护他和林魁长老达成的约定，以及他在月夜遍体鳞伤地逃出林魁。“我人生的那些片段已经过去了，别再纠结它们了。”

 

“不，告诉我。”半藏的眼睛越发明亮，浓郁似有火光灼灼。绝对零度很清楚老对手那种不达目的誓不罢休的劲头，叹了口气，他突然按住半藏的脑袋亲了上去，对方的倾身造就了完美的高度差。波佐治很快就给了他回应，他们交换这个充满激情的吻，分开时在彼此嘴唇间低喘。快凉的手伸进半藏的衣服里触摸他的皮肤，也许白井流大师来之前先洗了个澡，他的内衣穿的很随便。他很快便解开了那条带子，半藏也对他做着同样的事。在半藏烙铁一样的触碰下，快凉的脑袋里像有一团蒸汽，他搂住半藏的脖子，让他更贴近自己。曾经作为蝎子存在的男人扬起嘴角，低下头亲吻绝对零度冰凉的嘴唇，啃咬他的脖颈。

 

那故事也许半藏不会知道了。有着黑色长发的哥哥皱着眉看着林魁长老。“约定达成。别碰我弟弟，我会成为绝对零度。”快凉以为自己已经接受了璧寒离去的事实，然而当他再次看到整整齐齐地挂在衣架上的绝对零度的衣服时，失去的痛楚和被疼爱的幸福便一起袭向他。

 

他和半藏都背负着鬼魂般的过去，没人能帮他们脱困。将阴影带进坟墓好过让它们流传，快凉深知这一点。在血肉填满异域和地界之间的沟壑之后，在充满仇恨的混乱和侵略之后，在失去了太多生命之后，他们正在老去，总有一天不再有能力提供庇护。以后的动荡那些孩子们要靠他们自己去应付了，就像绝对零度和蝎子从前那样。好在今日尚且平静，没有恐慌，没有哀嚎，没有愧疚和窜逃。他还有机会和半藏贴在一起，从彼此身上寻到慰藉和救赎。

 

 

地狱火在苔原上燃烧蔓延。

 


End file.
